


I know the tide will turn：潮汐将返

by Maryandmathew



Series: 短篇的锤基 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bittersweet, Friendship, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryandmathew/pseuds/Maryandmathew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve终于找回了曾经的挚友，Thor为他欣慰。</p><p>虽然有时候Thor看着他们甜甜蜜蜜有些感怀</p><p>哦，Thor和Steve在复仇者大厦的露台上进行了关于爱情与患得患失间的谈话</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know the tide will turn：潮汐将返

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cavaleira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavaleira/gifts).
  * A translation of [i know the tide will turn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869777) by [cavaleira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavaleira/pseuds/cavaleira). 



> Many thanks to cavaleira for writing this very moving story I am close to tears
> 
> 写给[beckerbell](http://archiveofourown.org/users/beckerbell)：一份对亲爱的beckerbell迟来的生日礼物，补偿未曾给你好好的过生日（捂脸……
> 
> [灵感来源](http://thorkizilla.tumblr.com/post/85496042457/i-had-a-really-cute-thought-the-other-night-with)

午后阳光透过复仇者联盟大厦顶楼露台的窗户静静流淌在Thor皮肤上留下斑驳的阴影，如今正是盛夏时节的星期六下午，整个小队伍都聚到这里来共进晚餐，Tony喜欢组织这种小派对，参加的也仅限于这几个密友，他称为“团队叙旧”，其实就是在这个星球没有面临危险时也盼望小聚怡情的一个理由而已。

Thor也非常喜欢这种小聚会还经常讲述些Asgard的传奇故事、或带些仙宫美食来分享，过去的几年光阴里，复仇者队友们都好像亲人一般，他内心里也是十分感激的，只是Thor虽然置身于笑闹玩乐之中，思绪却不知飘落何处，心中只是茫茫然一片空虚。

Bruce站在烤架前翻烤着什么香气四溢的，Sam切着菜准备做沙拉，Tony就在一边四处闲逛琢磨着如何改进Sam的翅膀，Natasha呷着红酒和Clint又吵又闹地商量着一会去看什么电影，Steve和Bucky却不见踪影，Thor恍惚记得他们俩不久前去了阳台。

无论如何，Thor都该静下心来好好享受眼前的一切，他应该心存快慰、玩笑聊天毕竟能有这么多朋友欢聚一堂。

可他却枯坐在吧台旁，端着杯蜜酒目光涣散地盯着窗外，回忆着从前的夏日时光，那时候有个聪慧机灵碧绿双眸带着恶作剧微笑的男孩儿伴他度过无数美妙的仲夏佳节，他记得他们不知疲倦地穿梭各个世界又在数次身涉风险后逃掉放声大笑，他记得他们在阳光沐浴的湖泊里戏水游泳后懒洋洋地躺在微风中，而再耀目的阳光都会在Loki的粲然微笑前黯然失色。

Thor的肩膀被重重拍了下这才看见Tony正在面前不知站了多久，正试着叫他回神。

“嘿，Thor，你能不能叫老头子一号和老头子二号不要在阳台上卿卿我我了赶紧进屋来啊？”Tony问道，“如果他们累得屁股摔八瓣可不要让我承担责任啊。”

Thor嗤笑道，“那要我逐字转达吗？”

“哦天当然不”，Tony抖抖肩膀，“我得好好享受我的晚餐而不要Barnes虎视眈眈看我，你知道我刚给他升级改造了胳膊，我给他修修补补可不是为了让他用这个砸我，你知道吗，他可一点幽默感也没有。”

“打消你的鬼念头吧Tony”，Thor忍俊不禁道。

“看到了吧，你也不欣赏我的幽默，我可有满肚子老头儿们会喜欢的玩笑话可他一点不懂，我真被伤透了心”，Tony说道，嘴角勾起笑容摇了摇头，“不过我知道不能心存侥幸希望老家伙们能懂得今天的笑点”。

“我相信我也不会转达你这句话的”，Thor一阵大笑。

Tony亲切拍拍Thor的肩膀，“谢谢哥们儿，就知道能指望上你。”

“那好吧”，Thor说着走了出去，而且说心里话，他也希望能有些事做散散心而不是胡思乱想，他能从Tony炯炯有神的眼睛里看出他读懂了他的心思，他也很感谢Tony这么善解人意，Tony就是特意想让Thor去找Steve和Bucky来转移注意力。

当Thor走到露台上的时候，正看见Steve和Bucky靠着栏杆依偎在一起，夕阳的余晖洒落城市的地平线很是壮美绚丽，但Steve和Bucky的眼中却仅有彼此，Thor无意打扰他们只好默默边上看着，Bucky喃喃说了什么Steve笑着推搡了下，二人爆发出欢快的笑声，Thor猜他们又在逗弄对方了，开玩笑起外号什么的。

最初听到二人约会之时除了Tony外的所有人都很震惊，因为他们都是从小听着美国队长的传奇长大，用了好久才意识到Steve不仅是个符号象征，他更是真真切切的人、一个战士；Tony呢，另一方面一点儿也不意外，并很乐见其成，只是带有种熟悉的酸涩。

Bucky逃离九头蛇魔爪已经过去三年，加入复仇者联盟也已半年，但Bucky眼中还是有股不知所措的神色，尤其是他孤身一人的时候，不过每次看见Steve就会眼神明亮起来，Steve也是一样，他每次见到Bucky时嘴角的笑容就好像窥见宇宙的无穷奥秘般欣喜。

 ** _Loki之前也这么看我，_** Thor暗想到，而每次Thor说出口后还总不免挨一番嘲讽，但Thor总是用热吻来抚平Loki那微皱的眉宇，而如今这些裂缝幽深，已经远不是亲吻可以弥补。

Steve和Bucky很显然是深爱对方，而且从未改变，就算从前Tony之前就曾一针见血指出过，可这俩人还是当局者迷未曾真正理解二人的情谊。

Thor是个坚不可摧的勇士而且很理性，是雷电铸造他的血肉之躯，他能看懂双方的肢体语言，Steve和Bucky在他面前就如同本摊开的书般坦诚，虽然有时候他们会畏缩胆怯，但即使在亲密共舞时也会渴求更多，只是他们尚未意识到，不过Thor坚信一切该来的都会来，——Steve已经找回了他的挚友，Thor由衷为他欣慰。

只是看着他们仍然让Thor如芒刺在背。

看着他们不经意的小动作、逗乐的玩笑和轻松快乐的情绪更是让Thor内心深深刺痛，Thor过去的大部分日子里都有Loki的陪伴，虽然他们互相取笑吵吵嚷嚷，可是有太多的感情是埋藏于表面之下。

等他们年长些的时候，玩笑就微微变了味道，从前日常课程的时候他们经常在对方耳边私语些荤段子看谁能让对方先脸红，而Loki总是在这些小游戏里取胜，但Thor也丝毫不恼，终于有一天晚上Thor的双手抚摸遍Loki全身的时候，他觉得自己才是最终的胜利者。

但Thor从未提及这些事，他与Loki的关系很错综复杂，（都是些破事儿，Bucky如此评价道），可Thor也从未顾忌道德上的清规戒律，他和Loki的关系就是那样无可改变，而且Thor也不指望什么人理解。

Bucky瞄到Thor在对面后挥了挥手，Thor点头示意下微笑看着他们并肩走进前来。

“嘿Thor”，Steve说道，Thor虽然笑着回应但是他的笑意从未深入眼底，Thor看得出Steve也像Tony般明察秋毫正仔细地看着他，还微微的蹙起眉毛。

“Tony叫我来告诉你们快吃晚饭了。”

“我敢打赌他肯定还说了不少打趣儿的话。”Bucky说道。

“他可能提到些什么老头子一号二号什么的吧，虽然没有具体说明是谁哦”，Thor含着笑意说道，但是他没提起关于提及二人约会的部分，毕竟这话题可是人家两个人的私事。

Steve翻个白眼，“呵呵，真是好笑，他关于那些老头儿这个话题就没有什么新笑话吗。”

Thor和Bucky同情地看着Steve。

Bucky得意笑道，“Rogers，你应该庆幸你长的美”，Steve的脸上微微浮起红晕瞪了Bucky一眼，Thor在旁不住憋着笑。

“走吧，该吃饭了”，Bucky说道，但Steve却瞄了Thor一眼皱皱眉。

“你先去吧，我过会来。”Steve答道。

“好的长官。”Bucky慢吞吞地说道。

Steve翻了个白眼推了Bucky一把，“是的是的，快听从命令下士”，Bucky哈哈笑着朝Steve古古怪怪敬个军礼才走入屋内。

“你不要这么烦人行不行？”

“不行”，Bucky边走边说道，“那样就听不见你发牢骚了。”

Steve大笑着目送Bucky走远，看着他的脚步Steve的眼神无比深情柔软，他舍不得离开他一步，唯恐Bucky离开他的视线再不回来再次失去他。

脚步远去后Steve看向Thor，担忧地凝视着他。

“你还好吗？Thor”，Steve小心翼翼地问道。

虽然Thor一点事儿没有，但他还是不知道该如何回答Steve的疑问，Steve是个好人，虽然是个所向披靡的勇士但也是个心地慈善的好人，Thor仿佛能看出他和自己的相似之处，他可以向Steve敞开心扉倾述困扰，Steve也会认真倾听真诚相助。

可Thor却根本不打算回答他的问题。

“我很好，亲爱的朋友，只是，……我很欣慰你能和Bucky在一起，我非常高兴你们能找回彼此，我知道你肩上的重担，但是你比上次见面的时候要轻松多啦。”

Steve了然于胸地望着他，Thor知道也许还是不由自主回答了他的一吻，看着Steve谨慎的样子Thor不禁有些窘迫，他们都静静呆望着远处的高楼林立。

“最糟的是空虚”，Steve好半天才开口道。

“什么？”Thor皱眉问道，他有些搞不清Steve是什么意思，他肯定是话中有话。

“人们有时候会以为是身体上的疼痛在折磨你，虽然这也对，但真正伤害你的却是空虚，是是本该言笑晏晏时的相对默然，是你身边位置的冰冷空落，曾经最明媚的记忆也变得晦涩难拾。”  
"People think it's this ache that gnaws at you, and yeah sometimes it's like that too. But it's the emptiness that really gets to you. It's the silence where a voice should be, the cold, empty seat beside you, the way even your brightest memories now seem so dull and hollow."

 Thor眼角湿润起来，就好像从高处坠落身边冷风飒飒，他如鲠在喉好久才说道：

“我很想他。”

“我知道”，Steve拍了拍Thor的肩膀用他最温暖和煦的双眼凝视着他，“我都知道。”

“我们一起长大，朝夕相处多少世纪，他是我弟弟，我最好的朋友，我亲密的知己”，Thor说道，“也许我不该白痴的认为这会天长地久。”

 Thor看着Steve的眼睛可那里并没有怜悯，只有同情和善，Steve深知失去心爱之人的痛楚，但命运转折他寻回了挚爱，Thor不知道诸神也会这样慈悲，或许那并不是命运残酷的缘故，他就是无可挽回的失去了Loki。

Thor悲哀一笑摇摇头。

夏天一直是我最喜欢的季节，Asgard被称作金色国度因为那里几乎常年温暖如夏，白昼很长天空蔚蓝金光灿灿。

“你想家可以回去啊。”

“我不能”，Thor说着又摇摇头，Steve困惑地看着点点头，如今也是夏季，这里也是Steve自幼长大的城市，可他也一样无法回到从前。

“可是我非常想念，……那里硕果累累的树林散发迷人甜蜜的味道，鲜花着锦绚丽不亚于彩虹，夜空里光芒璀璨的群星流转……”Thor回忆道，声音里是掩饰不住的迷恋思念。

“夏天里的气息很不同，很阳光明媚的感觉，因为我们寿命都很长所以我们仿佛把一切视作理所当然，可只有在夏天里，我们才觉得是在真真切切地活着。”

Steve低哼着嘴角浮起淡淡的笑容，他能想象得出那番场景。

“夏天里最好的事情就是我能和Loki在各个宇宙间穿梭冒险，我们陷入各种麻烦然后又化险为夷”，Thor莞尔笑道，“我的朋友们对我也很好，可是只有和我弟弟在一起的时间我才最快乐，他总是能让我发自内心的畅快欢笑。”

Thor说完沉默了好久，宛如迷失在自己的回忆当中，“我记得我们第一次遇到巨人的场景，我们还很小，大约两百岁？”

Steve有些费解，Thor想起中庭人是不大懂得他们Asgard神族的寿命意义的，“我猜那应该是相当于你们地球人的青少年时期吧。”

“啊”，Steve这才恍然大悟。

“有一处湖光山色美不胜收最适合游泳了，可那周围附近的山洞居住有巨人，我们父母一直都让我们小心为上不许乱跑。”

Steve咧嘴一笑道，“我猜猜，你肯定不听话吧。”

“当然啦”，Thor大笑道，“那真是游泳的好天气，后来我们实在忍不住好奇就摸到山洞里面，不幸的是我们在洞穴里磕磕绊绊的巨人被气坏了，虽然我们道歉私自闯入什么的，可他觉得我们罪不可赦非要吃掉我们不可。”

“喔哦，Bucky和我也经常笨手笨脚的可还没人要吃掉我俩诶。”

“相信我，那可不好玩”，Thor戏谑道，“这个巨人又脏又臭身形壮实个头有我三个那么大，我们被逼到死角因为那毕竟是他的洞穴嘛，我就想硬冲出去和他打，可Loki却使眼色告诉我他有主意。”

Steve哑然失笑道，“我这个我想听。”

“他脸上带着最纯真无辜的笑祈求巨人放我们一条生路，那个怪物问为什么我要这么做时，Loki说道，‘哦你要是吃我们肯定会发现我们是你吃过最恶心的生物了，你难道闻不到我们身上恐惧的气味吗？’说着他施法让我们浑身散发出世界上最腥臭的味道”，Thor说道，Steve皱皱鼻子二人相视而笑起来。

“Loki又说道，‘如果闻起来都这么臭那么吃起来不是更糟？谁对我们俩这种气味都不会有胃口吧，所以希望你能给我们一个机会获取自由，来比赛吧，我们俩就算输了也无怨无悔，会毫无畏惧的任你吃掉，那时候味道就好得多。”

“然后巨人相信了吗？”

“当然，巨人死蠢的、Loki又那么聪明，巨人毫不怀疑地相信了”，Thor笑着无奈摇摇头，“巨人又问Loki那比试什么，Loki就说‘看谁力气大’，巨人疯狂大笑起来，可他还是同意了，然后毫无悬念我是去和他比赛那个。”

“我那时候年纪还很小，可我一直都很强壮，虽然我才二百岁也没怎么经过专业训练，可是我的力气却几乎有同龄人的双倍。”

“我猜巨人可不知道这个吧”，Steve笑问道。

Thor开心道，“当然，我俩就指望这个了，我们先是拾起比拳头大不了多少的石头，——完全不费力气，然后去拿更大的，后来大到我得用胳膊抱着那种。”

“举石头的时候Loki给我递眼色，我就假装费好大力气才最终举起，巨人就很得意认为下一块我肯定是不行了，下块大卵石个头比我都大”，Thor说着还胳膊比了比。

“巨人轻轻松松地举起后放下，轮到我的时候我又假装费力不行，这时候巨人舔舔嘴唇已经打算好要吃掉我俩了，可Loki却叫道，‘啊啊他快举起了你弯腰自己看看啊’，当真他就低头看了，这时候Loki大喊道，‘现在Thor！’所以我就赶紧举起石头使劲砸向他脑袋，他一下子轰隆隆摔在地上，随后我俩就毫发无伤地跑掉了。”

讲完二人同时大笑起来，Steve笑得眉梢眼角尽是妙趣。

“所以这就是从前吗，我是指你和Loki的从前。”

“是啊，有几个世纪吧，我们一起上战场和不同奇奇怪怪的野兽打打杀杀，虽然他总笑话我笨蛋，可每次我需要他的时候他总在那儿，只要我们俩并肩作战就无坚不摧。”

 Thor微微一笑，但笑容却是无比苦涩，好像想起来从前单纯岁月过后那些不堪回事的伤心事，Thor盯着自己的双手，无助地握拳又松开。

“我力能劈山碎石，可我却救不回我那陷入深渊的弟弟，只能看着他一步步远去”，Thor说道，嗓音嘶哑悲痛，“当他想杀我的时候，我……我看着我深爱人的面庞却觉得不认识他。” 

 Steve点点头也是沉痛一笑，他并不无意苛责，也不提起Loki从前制造了多少麻烦，这和现在谈的完全是两码事。

 “我知道这种感觉，当初在天空母舰上Bucky也差点杀掉我。”

“这不一样”，Thor说道，这是Loki的自主意愿，而当初Bucky却被洗脑控制就是个负责杀戮的寒冬战士。

 “不”，Steve说道，“我们的感受是一样的。”

Thor张张嘴本想说些什么可却哑口无言，毕竟Steve心知肚明得一清二楚。

Thor可以花上整个晚上时间运用他后知后觉的智慧来回顾细节，拼凑出这一切的前因后果、解释为什么会兄弟分崩离析走到今天，知道他曾经气急败坏地面对Loki的行为是多么的大错特错。

可这一切都是徒劳啊，这丝毫不会减轻Thor对Loki的思念和悔恨，有时候Thor也觉得不该总是想着Loki，他内心里不该为这留有位置，虽然他如今更了解自己，比从前安静可始终心里有块阴影似的，这是多么残酷的讽刺啊：从前Loki总是抱怨自己活在Thor阴影之下，如今情况却是反转了。

在Thor朋友们的眼里，Loki的失去已经不可挽回，Thor应该忘记过去展望未来，如今看起来只有Steve知道这根本不可能的，当Thor从前不得不和Loki兵戎相见的时候最是痛苦了，每一个对抗Loki取得的胜利都毫无意义可言，那于他而言哪里算什么胜利啊。

想到这Thor不禁有些默默嫉妒Steve和Bucky，当他俩最终面对面打斗的时候，Bucky内心的某处是记得Steve的，所以他才会把他拖出水面救他性命。

可当Thor在这顶楼对战Loki的时候，在他拿刀子捅自己前Thor只在他眼中看到了遗憾和恨意，有时候Thor不知觉的会摸起Loki捅过的位置，可是为什么尽管伤口已经愈合他还是很痛？

Thor摇摇头，好像要把什么想法赶出脑海似的。

“Loki不止一次想要杀我，是凭他自己的意愿。”

Steve点点头，“可是他从未成功呀，他在黑暗精灵一战不是还救了你？”

“是的，可他伪造了自己的死亡还窃居父亲的王座就为了证明自己的能力”，Thor苦涩地说道，“虽然去年我们对战Kang的时候他又救了我一次。”

虽然Thor是雷神可他还是在战争中掉下了悬崖胸前还钉着长枪，尽管他孔武有力，可还是血流不止的都快失去意识了，他迷迷糊糊的想着或许这就是生命尽头吧。

可Loki却出现了，Thor还以为是幻觉呢，觉得死神就算来临也可瞑目了。不过那竟然真的是Loki，看起来气愤又担心的把手放在Thor身上治愈了他，虽然治疗过程中一直破口大骂他是蠢货差点搞死自己什么的，可他还恍惚记得Loki落在他眉峰处的轻吻，或者难道那也是他的臆想？

Steve仔细寻思着沉吟道，“Loki真是个聪明家伙，是不是？”

“他是我知道的所有人里面最聪明的了。”

“你知道我怎么想的吗？我想如果他真心想杀你，你早就死了，也不是他没有好机会，只是他每次都搞砸了而已。”

Thor刚想辩解Steve却摆摆手，“我来问问你，如果你现在有一击致命的机会杀他，你会下手吗？”

“不会”，Thor不假思索道，他从来没这么想过。不管Loki做过什么或者他现在什么样子，Thor都深深爱他、不愿活在没有他的世界里。

“我不了解他，更远不如你了解他，可是我想如果问他这个问题，他的回答也肯定是不。”

”恩恩“，Thor仔细回味着Steve的这番话。

“我只是觉得，有些……有些感情是永远无法消磨的，你知道吗，就好像他是你的一部分让你成为你如今的自己”，Steve顿了好久又说道，摸摸头发深思熟虑着，“你们神不是活得很久吗。”

“几千年啊。”

“我猜这个心结也不会很快解开啊”，Steve说道，“如果我想要修理什么坏了多年的东西，是不可能一下修好的，这是不会一蹴而就的，可你来日方长啊，Thor。”

Steve这番话算是说到Thor心坎了，好像内心深处又有了希望，Thor从来都是满怀希望的人，有时候甚至不知道这算作自己最大的缺点还是优点。

“我，……谢谢你，Steve，你真是让我茅塞顿开。”

“不客气，我真心的，我们老家伙得团结点儿，对不对？”

Thor可比Steve年长多了，不过他还是开心笑起来。

“我要进屋了，你一起吗？”

“哦不，等会，我再想想”，Thor说道，Steve点点头拍拍Thor的肩膀想转身离去。

Steve今晚真是帮了他大忙、他让Thor重拾希望，这真是份宝贵的礼物，Thor意识到如果不偿还好意可就不厚道了，Thor虽然现在得不到他的爱人，可Steve不需要忍耐这份痛苦。

“Steve”，Thor叫道，Steve听闻微微皱眉又走了回来。

“怎么啦？”

“你应该告诉他你爱他。”

“我，……什么？”他目光躲躲闪闪的装作听不懂Thor在说些什么，不过Thor也不是什么傻子，他和九界最技艺超群的骗子之神过了这么些年，难道连蹩脚的谎话都听不出来？

“你知道我在说什么”。

Stve叹了口气，垂下肩膀卸下自己的掩饰，沉默了好久才凝视着天际线踌躇道：

“从前和现在完全不同，你知道，如今很多地方同性也可结婚了，不过话说回来，这种事情总会引起轩然大波。”

“你从未说出口过。”

“是啊，不安全而且最开始我也不懂得自己的内心，等到我想说的时候，他却不见了而如今……”，Steve摇摇头，紧张又有点失落道，“不过也不重要，他不……”

“他爱你”，Thor说道，Steve蹙眉看着他。

“他爱你”，Thor又说道，语气坚定了许多。

Steve看向远处，可是一片默然中竟有些微微紧张，Thor看着他的侧影，看着那多年等待和失去在他身上留下的阴影，Thor知道这种感觉，他也多次曾在镜中审视自己甚至不愿意承认。

不过此刻的Steve，却远远不止如此，他很……很害怕，Thor多次见他淡然平静地身涉几无生还可能的险境，战火硝烟中虽然会付出生命但那也是英雄的陨落，那种马革裹尸的壮举足以为他赢得升入Valhalla的荣耀，但是如果他再次失去了Bucky，那无异于失去了一切，任何人面临此等抉择又怎么不胆寒畏惧。

Thor望着Steve，能在他眼中看到希望与恐惧的热烈交织，如果这也算是场战役，Thor知道Steve会希望哪方获胜，他只期望自己的话能够说进Steve的心坎。

“你应该知道他看你的眼神，即使你以为没有注意你的时候，我的朋友，我想如果你此刻不是和他在做一样事情的话你应该意识到了吧。”

Steve叹了口气抹了把脸，“只是，……我刚刚重新找回他，我不该强求什么……”

Thor摇摇头，“你怎么不懂呢，爱情不是重担束缚，那是上天赐予的礼物，我确信Bucky是不会拒绝的。”

Steve喉结滚动着望向远处的地平线，太阳几乎下山了，当他重新面向Thor的时候脸上的担忧神色已然烟消云散，他情不自禁微笑望着他：

“你是个好朋友，Thor。”

“你也是”，Thor开怀一笑。

他们透过玻璃能看见Bucky正一脸不满地盯着招手想让他们快些进来，Thor和Steve一切忍俊不禁笑着摇摇头。

“快去啊”，Thor说道，“别让他等你太久”。

“我……我再不会了，永远不会了”，Steve说着向Thor坚定地点点头径直走进屋去，他看起来镇静多了，端着肩膀刚才可没有这么信念坚决。

Thor眺望着城市的天际线回味着Steve刚刚那番话，虽然Steve是个凡人，但他知道被视作楷模象征的感觉，那种人们将希望与梦想寄托于你的感觉。Thor是雷电之神、Asgard的王储，他是力量的化身，希望的灯塔，为他人排忧解难的不二人选，大多数日子里他都把这视为荣耀，心甘情愿地承受重任而且甘之如饴，而像今天，这无异于难卸的重担。

有些时候他只想做一个思念母亲的儿子、一个留恋少时单纯的久经沙场的战士。

 ** _一个想念着Loki的Thor_ ，**Thor想到这苦涩的笑笑。

 和Steve的这番对话让他能静下心想想从前，一个他都不曾意识到、却至关重要的放松。

Thor凝视着夜空暗想此刻Loki在哪儿？是否和自己在一片星空下，或是相隔数个光年？他想着他们何时能够再相见，Loki会帮他还是伤他？不过不管怎样，Steve是对的，他们来日方长。

终于当Thor也走进屋的时候虽然仍旧心情沉重，但是希望的种子已经在心底发芽，他发誓要保护好这希望的种子，让它安安稳稳的扎根于心中，支持他坚强勇敢度过Loki远去的时光直到他们能够再次相遇。

……

……

……

完


End file.
